Alan Rickman
Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman (Hammersmith, 21 de fevereiro de 1946 - Londres, 14 de janeiro de 2016) foi um premiado ator inglês que ficou conhecido pelos filmes: Duro de Matar e Robin Hood: O Príncipe dos Ladrões e pelo papel de Severo Snape nos filmes Harry Potter. Biografia Infância Alan Rickman nasceu em 21 de fevereiro de 1946 em Hammersmith, Londres, filho de Bernard e Margaret Rickman. Seu pai morreu quando tinha oito anos, e sua mãe criou Alan e seus três irmãos. Ele frequentou a Latymer Upper School como bolsista e depois começou a estudar Design Gráfico na Chelsea College of Art and Design. Após a faculdade ele fundou um negócio de design gráfico de sucesso chamado Graphiti, antes de seu amor pelo teatro o levar a fazer um teste na Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts (RADA). Ele recebeu uma bolsa o permitindo estudar na RADA, o que lhe permitiu começar sua carreira profissional como ator. Carreira Embora seja mais bem conhecido por seus trabalhos no cinema o primeiro amor de Rickman é o palco, ele trabalhou extensivamente com vários grupos teatrais britânicos em produções como The Seagull e The Grass Widow de Snoo Wilson na Royal Court, e apareceu três vezes no Festival Internacional de Edimburgo. Enquanto trabalhava com a Royal Shakespeare Company ele impressionou como o protagonista de Les Liaisons Dangereuses, de 1985. Quando a peça viajou pelo Atlântico em 1986, Rickman viajou com ela até a Broadway, e lá foi indicado ao Tony Award por sua performance como o frio e elegante sedutor. Alan Rickman também atuou na comédia romântica de Noël Coward, Private Lives, que também foi transferida para a Broadway após sua exibição em London. Rickman foi reunido com sua co-estrela de Les Liaisons Dangereuses, Lindsay Duncan, e com o diretor, Howard Davies. Antes disso ele havia atuado na peça do Royal National Theatre, Antony and Cleopatra como Marco Antônio, contracenando como como Cleópatra, que foi exibida de 20 de outubro a 3 de dezembro de 1998. Antes disso, ele atuou em Tango at the End of Winter, de Yukio Ninagawa, e na peça do Riverside Studio, Hamlet em 1991, dirigida por Robert Sturua. Ele dirigiu The Winter Guest (Momento de Afeto no Almeida Theatre em Londres em 1995, e a transferiu para a tela em 1996. O filme foi estrelado por Emma Thompson (intérprete de Sibila Trelawney) e . Nos anos 1980 ele ficou conhecido na televisão como o Sr. Slope na adaptação da BBC de Barchester Towers, embora ele tenha sido geralmente escalado em filmes de Hollywood como vilões estereotipados (como o terrorista alemão Hans Gruber em Duro de Matar e o Xerife de Nottingham em Robin Hood: O Príncipe dos Ladrões). Seu papel em Duro de Matar lhe rendeu um lugar entre os "100 Melhores Heróis/Vilões" do AFI como o 46º melhor vilão da história do cinema. Contudo, suas outras performances que mostraram a verdadeira profundidade de sua atuação, interpretando o Taoiseach e presidente da Irlanda Éamon de Valera no filme Michael Collins: O Preço da Liberdade com Liam Neeson e Brendan Gleeson (Alastor Moody) e mostrando seu lado romântico em filmes britânicos (Coronel Brandon em Razão e Sensibilidade; Jamie em Um Romance de Outro Mundo) Rickman também demonstrou considerável talento como ator de comédia em filmes como Heróis Fora de Órbita, Dogma, e Simplesmente Amor. Ele também interpreta um papel crucial role nos filmes Harry Potter como o professor Severo Snape. Rickman foi escalado em 2005 como a voz de Marvin em O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias. Por coincidência, Rickman e David Learner, que interpretou Marvin na TV e no teatro, estudaram juntos na RADA. Ele estava muito ocupado em 2006 com Um Certo Olhar (com Sigourney Weaver e Carrie-Anne Moss) que estreou no Festival de Cinema de Berlim, e também em Perfume: A História de Um Assassino (com Dustin Hoffman), dirigido por Tom Tykwer. em ]] Rickman continua a não gostar do fato de os jornalistas continuarem a chamá-lo de um ator de vilões, citando o fato de que não havia interpretado um vilão desde o Xerife de Nottingham em 1991, e dizendo que continuou a interpretar personagens de emoções variadas e complexas, e que não pensa que é justo separar personagens entre o bem e o mal, entre herói ou vilão. A mídia também esteve encurralando-o alguns anos atrás para perguntar o que pensava sobre seu papel na série Harry Potter, o que não o agradou já que a imprensa esteve muito interessada em Snape para prestar atenção em seus outros trabalhos. Contudo, ele é muito admirado pelos fãs de Harry Potter pela proteção que deu a seu personagem na série, já que continuava a citar o medo que tinha de arruinar o mistério do personagem para os fãs ao falar sobre ele. Sabe-se que antes do lançamento de , Rickman falava sobre Snape de vez em quando, mas com a controvérsia do seu personagem no sexto livro, Rickman passou a se recusar a falar sobre Snape. Prêmios e indicações Alan Rickman ganhou um Globo de Ouro e um Emmy por sua performance em Rasputin: Dark Servant of Destiny em 1996, e foi indicado para um Emmy por seu trabalho como o Dr. Alfred Blalock em Quase Deuses em 2004. Ele também foi indicado duas vezes para o Tony Award como Melhor Ator em 1987 por Les Liaisons Dangereuses, e em 2002 pela readaptação de Private Lives de Noël Coward. Rickman se tornou o Vice-Presidente da Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA) em 2003. Vida pessoal Rickman vive com sua parceira, Rima Horton, por mais de quarenta anos. Os dois frequentaram a Chelsea School of Art juntos. Uma ex-candidata do Partido Trabalhista para o parlamento britânico, desde 2006 Horton ensina Economia na Universidade Kingston.http://scotlandonsunday.scotsman.com/spectrum.cfm?id=1092402006 A Man For All Seasons, 'Scotland on Sunday' 30 de julho de 2006 (em inglês) Filmografia *''Duro de Matar'' (1988), como Hans Gruber. *''Calendário da Morte'' (1989), como Ed, o pintor. *''Contratado para Matar'' (1990), como Elliot Marston, um fazendeiro sem escrúpulos *''Um Romance de Outro Mundo'' (1991) como Jamie * 20px Robin Hood: O Príncipe dos Ladrões (1991), como o Xerife de Nottingham *''Três Amores e Uma Paixão'' (1991) como Sinclair Bryant *''Closet Land'' (1991), como o Interrogador *''Bob Roberts'' (1992), como Lukas Hart III *''Dr. Mesmer: O Feiticeiro'' (1994), como Franz Mesmer *''Jogos de Ilusão'' (1995) como P.L. O'Hara *''Razão e Sensibilidade'' (1995), como o Coronel Brandon * 20px 20px Rasputin (1996), como Grigori Rasputin *''Michael Collins: O Preço da Liberdade'' (1996), as Eamon de Valera *''Momento de Afeto'' (1997) (diretor) (não creditado), Homem na rua *''O Beijo da Traição'' (1998), como o Detetive David Friedman *''Ilha do Medo'' (1998), como David Weinberg *''Dogma'' (1999), como Metatron *''Heróis Fora de Órbita'' (1999), como Alexander Dane/Dr. Lazarus *''Play'' (2000), como M *''Mamãe, Virei Um Peixe!'' (2000), como a voz de Joe *''De Cabelos em Pé'' (2001), como Phil Allen * (2001), como Severo Snape *''A Busca por John Gissing'' (2001), como John Gissing * (2002), como Severo Snape *''O Rei do Pedaço'' (2002) como Rei Philip *''Simplesmente Amor'' (2003), como Harry *''Quase Deuses'' (2004), as Dr. Alfred Blalock * (2004), como Severo Snape *''O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias'' (2005), como a voz de Marvin * (2005), como Severo Snape *''Perfume: A História de Um Assassino'' (2006), como Antoine Richis *''Nobel Son'' (2006), como Eli Michaelson. * (2007), como Severo Snape *''Sweeney Todd: O Barbeiro Demoníaco da Rua Fleet'' (2007), como o Juiz Turpin *''O Julgamento de Paris'' (2008), como Steven Spurrier * (2009), como Severo Snape *''Alice no País das Maravilhas (2010), como Absolem (a Lagarta Azul).'' * (2010), como Severo Snape * (2011), como Severo Snape *''Um Golpe Perfeito'' (2012), como Shahbandar *''O Mordomo da Casa Branca'' (2013), como Ronald Reagan *''A Little Chaos'' (2014), como o Rei Luís XIV Televisão *''Smiley's People'' (1982) *''The Barchester Chronicles (1982) *''We Know Where You Live (2001) Links externos * na Wikipédia Notas e referências es:Alan Rickman fr:Alan Rickman ru:Алан Рикман pl:Alan Rickman it:Alan Rickman ja:アラン・リックマン en:Alan Rickman Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores principais Categoria:Provisórios Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 Categoria:Pessoas reais Categoria:Pessoas falecidas